memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
William T. Riker
William Thomas Riker è un noto ufficiale della Flotta Stellare, forse meglio conosciuto per la sua lunga assegnazione come primo ufficiale sotto il capitano Jean-Luc Picard a bordo della , e più tardi della . Nel 2379, egli finalmente accetta una promozione a capitano e viene assegnato alla . Nel 2361, un incidente di teletrasporto si risolve nel duplicato di William T. Riker, l'uno geneticamente indistinguibile dall'altro con personalità e memoria identiche fino al momento della duplicazione. L'altro è conosciuto come Thomas Riker. Primi anni William Thomas Riker è nato nel 2335 da Kyle e Betty Riker a Valdez, Alaska, sulla Terra. ( ) I suoi lontani antenati erano del continente del Nord America, compreso il colonnello Thaddius Riker, che combatté nella Guerra Civile Americana. ( ) :'' Il romanzo Double or Nothing della collana Double Helix ha affermato che un altro antenato di Riker fu un importante statista della prima Federazione.'' :Il secondo nome di Will, Thomas, non fu stabilito fino a , sebbene la sua seconda iniziale fosse data. Prima di questo, il romanzo ''Imzadi ha dichiarato erroneamente che il suo secondo nome è Thelonius, per rispecchiare il suo amore per il jazz, probabilmente alla maniera di Thelonius Monk.'' Betty morì quando Will aveva solo due anni, lasciando suo padre solo ad allevarlo. ( ) I Riker rimasero in Alaska per desiderio di Betty. L'unica cosa che teneva in piedi Kyle era Will, ma egli non sentì di poter discutere la situazione con lui, anche quando Will fu più grande. Le memorie della presenza di Betty nella loro casa in Alaska erano altresì dolorose per entrambi. Questo trauma iniziale creò una frattura tra i due Riker che sarebbe durata trent'anni. ( ) :Il nome di Betty è visibile nella biografia di Riker in . I fatti che circondano la sua morte non furono mai rivelati, sebbene sembri insinuare che sia avvenuta per una malattia. Quando Will per la prima volta iniziò la scuola, disse a tutti i suoi nuovi amici che sua madre era viva. Alla fine, egli raccontò la storia così spesso che cominciò a credere alla bugia. Presto, la sua insegnante venne a sapere di questo problema, e sia lei sia Kyle dovettero parlare a Will e fargli capire che sua madre era morta e non sarebbe tornata. Will pianse l'intera notte seguente, ma più tardi si rese conto che fu un importante passo nell'accettare la morte di sua madre. ( ) Comunque, i rapporti di Will con Kyle continuarono a deteriorarsi nella sua prima adolescenza. Egli era spesso lasciato a prendersi cura di se stesso, imparando tra l'altro a cucinare. ( ) Nel 2344, i due andarono in gita a pescare. Will fu in grado di catturare un grande pesce, ma Kyle insistette per tirarlo su con il mulinello. Questo incidente infastidì Will per molti anni. Con suo padre, praticava anche anbo-jytsu. Kyle ammise che quando Will aveva dodici anni, le sue abilità erano superiori a quelle della sua età. Will non sapeva che l'unica ragione per cui egli perdeva sempre era che suo padre usava una mossa illegale chiamata hachidan kiritsu. Kyle abbandonò completamente Will nel 2350, quando il figlio aveva quindici anni. Will mantenne un risentimento contro suo padre per i seguenti quindici anni. ( ) All'Accademia della Flotta Stellare Will entrò all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare nel 2353. Durante il periodo all'Accademia, il suo supervisore fu un Vulcaniano, che occupava il tempo a memorizzare le schede personali di tutti i cadetti. ( ) Paul Rice era un intimo amico di Riker mentre era in Accademia. ( ) Durante una simulazione di battaglia contro un avversario Tholiano, Riker calcolò un punto cieco dei sensori del loro vascello e si occultò con il punto cieco. Questa ingegnosa strategia tattica fu annotata sul suo stato di servizio. ( ) Alla laurea nel 2357, Riker si classificò ottavo nella sua classe. Egli si propose grandi traguardi, e sperò di diventare capitano prima dei trentacinque anni. ( ) Gli inizi della carriera nella Flotta Stellare La Pegasus Sette mesi dopo la laurea, il primo incarico del guardiamarina William Riker fu sulla sotto il comando di Erik Pressman. Egli era l'ufficiale conn della nave, e il suo giovane aspetto gli guadagnò il soprannome di "Ensign Babyface", coniato dal compagno d'equipaggio il tenente Boylen. ( ) Phil Wallace fu un altro degli amici di Riker a bordo della Pegasus. ( ) Fresco di Accademia, Riker era tuttavia piuttosto serio nel suo lavoro. Lealtà e obbedienza al suo ufficiale in comando erano altresì la priorità più importante. Questo atteggiamento indusse Riker ad agire contro i principi della Prima Direttiva durante una crisi a bordo della nave. Il capitano Pressman stava illegalmente testando un prototipo di dispositivo di occultamento interfasico a bordo della Pegasus. Questo progetto top-secret era in violazione del Trattato di Algeron, senza contare l'estremo pericolo per l'equipaggio, e indusse molti ufficiali della Pegasus ad ammutinarsi contro Pressman. Riker fu l'unico ufficiale di plancia a difendere il Capitano, prendendo un phaser e fomentando un costante combattimento a fuoco per tutto il tragitto verso una capsula di salvataggio. Solo pochi altri dell'equipaggio si unirono a Riker e a Pressman, e la Pegasus apparentemente esplose, con settantuno marinai a bordo, diversi minuti dopo che la capsula di salvataggio di Riker fu lanciata. Benchè Pressman avesse lodato Riker per la sua indiscutibile lealtà, Riker cominciò ad avere dubbi se avesse o meno preso la decisione giusta. Il Judge Advocate General della Flotta Stellare più tardi investigò sull'incidente alla Pegasus, ma i superstiti nascosero tutte le informazioni sul prototipo del dispositivo di occultamento. Si fu soltanto in grado di concludere che c'era stato una specie di ammutinamento a bordo della Pegasus prima della sua distruzione e molto probabilmente i superstiti non dicevano tutta la verità; si consigliò inoltre una ulteriore indagine. Per la natura sensibile dell'esperimento del dispositivo di occultamento, l'Intelligence della Flotta Stellare classificò in fretta il rapporto e nessun supplemento d'indagine fu mai condotto. ( ) :La laurea di Riker all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare e l'assegnazione alla ''Pegasus sono descritte nel libro Deny Thy Father della collana The Lost Era.'' Su Betazed A seguito dell'incidente della Pegasus, Will fu assegnato alla base sul pianeta Betazed. Mentre si trovava lì, incontrò Deanna Troi. I due iniziarono una relazione che durò parecchi anni. ( ) Una volta, agli inizi della carriera, Riker ebbe bisogno di indossare un costume piumato durante una missione diplomatica su Armus IX. In modo simile, egli indossò una pelliccia per incontrarsi con i capi del concilio su Kabatris. ( ) La Potemkin Nel 2361, Riker fu promosso a tenente e assegnato alla . A bordo della Potemkin, egli sviluppò una tattica che richiedeva l'uso di un polo magnetico di un pianeta e l'abbassamento di tutti i sistemi della nave per confondere i sensori di un vascello nemico. ( ) Più tardi nel 2361, Riker comandò una squadra di sbarco su Nervala IV per salvare i ricercatori bloccati nell'avamposto sul pianeta. Riker fu l'ultimo a risalire. Distorsioni atmosferiche minacciarono di dissolvere lo schema di Riker, così il Capo del teletrasporto della Potemkin compensò creando un secondo raggio di limitazione. Fu necessario un unico raggio per rimaterializzare Riker, così il secondo raggio fu sospeso. L'equipaggio della Potemkin non si rese conto che il secondo raggio si era, di fatto, riflesso di rimando sulla superficie del pianeta, materializzando un altro William Riker. Questo duplicato rimase bloccato sulla superficie per i successivi otto anni. Riker ricevette una promozione a tenente comandante per l'"eccezionale valore" mostrato durante la missione. Egli fu in breve assegnato alla come primo ufficiale. ( ) :Non è mai stato rivelato quale postazione egli occupasse a bordo della ''Potemkin, ma i materiali del copione suggeriscono che potrebbe aver occupato la posizione di ufficiale alle operazioni.'' La Hood L'ufficiale in comando di Riker sulla Hood era il capitano Robert DeSoto. Il suo servizio a bordo della nave fu esemplare, nonostante un incidente nel quale Riker rifiutò di permettere al capitano DeSoto di teletrasportarsi in un luogo ostile sul pianeta Altair III. ( ) A Riker fu offerto il suo primo comando, quello della sfortunata , nel 2364. Comunque, egli rifiutò quella posizione per una lontana più allettante offerta. ( ) A bordo della USS Enterprise L'Enterprise-D Il primo anno ]] William Riker fu promosso a comandante e primo ufficiale della USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, varata di recente, nel 2364. Egli era stato trasportato sul pianeta Deneb IV dalla Hood, e incrociò la Enterprise sul pianeta. La nave aveva subito una separazione del disco dopo essere stata minacciata da un’entità conosciuta come Q. Riker fece rapporto a bordo della sezione motori e fu informato sulla situazione corrente; gli fu quindi ordinato di effettuare un difficile e inconsueto attracco manuale con il modulo del disco, che egli condusse molto bene. Durante la missione a Farpoint, Riker fu a capo di parecchie squadre di sbarco, le quali scoprirono che la Stazione Farpoint era una entità vivente, intrappolata dai Bandi per i loro fini egoistici. ( ) Q era talmente affascinato da Riker che lo ritenne degno di ricevere i poteri del Q Continuum. Q scommise con il Continuum che Riker avrebbe accettato il dono, e intrappolò l'Enterprise mentre era en route, diretta verso un disastro in una colonia mineraria su Quadra Sigma III. La maggior parte degli ufficiali senior furono quindi portati in un mondo d'illusione che si rivelò mortale. Riker usò i poteri appena ottenuti per salvare l'equipaggio dagli alieni ostili che abitavano la fantasia, riportando in vita nel contempo il tenente Worf e Wesley Crusher. Picard era preoccupato per questi eventi, e chiese a Riker di non usare le sue capacità soprannaturali. Comunque, Riker cambiò idea dopo aver rifiutato di salvare una ragazzina uccisa nel disastro. Egli andò in collera con Picard, sentendo di aver represso le proprie capacità e causato la morte della ragazza. Un'altra tentazione di Q convinse Riker a esaudire parecchi desideri dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise: a Geordi La Forge diede una vista normale; per Worf creò una donna klingon come compagna; fece crescere Wesley fino all'età adulta. Fu sul punto di trasformare Data in un Umano, ma questi rifiutò l'offerta, sentendo che sarebbe stata solo una mera illusione. Come Picard aveva predetto, il resto dell'equipaggio respinse i doni di Riker per la loro falsità intrinseca. Riker imparò la lezione, e i poteri sparirono una volta che Q fu richiamato nel Continuum. ( ) La Enterprise fu rubata dalla Base Stellare 74 da una razza chiamata i Binari. La loro società basata sul computer era sull'orlo del collasso, dopo che la stella Beta Magellan era diventata una supernova e aveva danneggiato il loro computer centrale. Essi avevano bisogno della Enterprise per ripararlo. L'equipaggio evacuò, ma Riker e Picard rimasero a bordo, infatuati da un programma del ponte ologrammi creato dai Binari come diversivo. I due riuscirono a riprendere il controllo della Enterprise e salvare il pianeta Bynar dalla distruzione. ( ) Riker venne coinvolto nella cospirazione aliena che infiltrò il Comando della Flotta Stellare nel 2364. Il posseduto ammiraglio Gregory Quinn tentò di infestarlo con un parassita neurale per avere un alieno operativo a bordo della Enterprise, ma Riker resistette. Egli lottò con Quinn e fu messo fuori combattimento, ma fu in grado di allertare il resto del personale sulla situazione. La Dr. Beverly Crusher riuscì a rendere inabile Quinn con un phaser, e quindi determinò la natura del parassita neurale. Ella impiantò un falso parassita in Riker, che poi si teletrasportò sulla Terra, proprio in tempo per impedire che gli ufficiali della Flotta Stellare infestati cooptassero il capitano Picard. Lui e Picard riuscirono a trovare la creatura madre, ospitata nel tenente comandante Dexter Remmick, e a distruggerla prima che la cospirazione aliena si sviluppasse oltre. ( ) Note di combattimento Riker è un tattico ineccepibile ed ha inventato parecchie strategie mentre serviva a bordo di varie navi stellari. Egli evidentemente si è fatto la reputazione di usare soluzioni non ortodosse; come Data, il Secondo Ufficiale della Enterprise, ha stimato, egli ha usato tattiche tradizionali solo nel 21 per cento dei casi. Nel 2365, a Riker fu dato il comando temporaneo della antiquata , durante una esercitazione di combattimento per prepararsi alla invasione dei Borg. La Hathaway stava combattendo con la Enterprise in una simulazione, ideata per testare la risposta di un equipaggio quando si fosse trovato di fronte un nemico notevolmente superiore. L'equipaggio di Riker era riuscito a trasformare la malandata Hathaway in qualcosa di pilotabile, oltre a metterla in grado di mandare a segno qualche colpo contro la Enterprise, nelle fasi iniziali della battaglia; tuttavia il test divenne mortale quando intervenne un marauder Ferengi. La Enterprise credette che i Ferengi fossero un trucco olografico ideato per distogliere l'attenzione dalla Hathaway, e perciò non alzò gli scudi. I Ferengi aprirono il fuoco, danneggiando le armi e gli scudi della Enterprise; quindi chiesero che la Enterprise cedesse la custodia della Hathaway, poichè avevano erroneamente supposto che la Hathaway avesse preziosi segreti della Federazione a bordo. Allo scopo di raggirare i Ferengi, Riker escogitò un piano per far entrare la Hathaway in curvatura e nascondersi in un punto cieco sopra il polo magnetico di un pianeta, mentre l'Enterprise sparava torpedo fotonici; in questo modo ai Ferengi sembrò che la Hathaway fosse stata distrutta. Worf quindi ingannò i sensori dei Ferengi, facendo credere che parecchi vascelli della Flotta Stellare fossero in rotta per intercettarli, e li mise così in fuga. ( ) Nel 2366, i Borg lanciarono la prima invasione della Federazione. Una specialista sui Borg, il comandante Shelby, fu assegnata alla Enterprise. I due Comandanti si scontrarono sul protocollo, e Riker ebbe la sensazione che Shelby stesse cercando di ingraziarsi il capitano Picard per dimostrare le proprie qualità come primo ufficiale. Picard fu infine rapito dai Borg e assimilato, diventando Locutus dei Borg. Riker fu lasciato al comando, e affrontò la difficile decisione di scegliere se usare contro il cubo Borg una nuova arma, il disco del deflettore, che avrebbe distrutto la nave insieme a Picard. Quando un tentativo di salvataggio fallì, Riker diede l'ordine di usare l'arma. ( ) Comunque, le conoscenze assimilate del capitano Picard diedero ai Borg un vantaggio, ed essi modificarono i propri scudi per resistere all'arma. Mentre i Borg proseguivano sulla rotta per la Terra, l'ammiraglio J.P. Hanson promosse sul campo Riker a capitano. Riker scelse Shelby come nuovo primo ufficiale. Sebbene i loro rapporti avessero avuto un inizio difficoltoso, Riker si rese conto che lavoravano molto bene insieme e che Shelby possedeva le conoscenze necessarie per pianificare un combattimento vittorioso contro i Borg. Tuttavia Riker era ancora riluttante ad accettare la responsabilità del comando e continuava a interrogarsi sulle proprie capacità, ma alla luce del rapimento di Picard. Guinan, una vecchia e intima amica di Picard, lo raggiunse nella saletta tattica e riuscì a convincerlo che aveva un unico modo, non soltanto per vincere contro i Borg, ma anche per salvare lo stesso Picard: smettere di chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto il suo capitano. E indicando la poltrona vuota aggiunse che lì c’era un solo capitano, e che quella poltrona ora era sua. Mentre Riker ponderava il suo nuovo ruolo come capitano, la Enterprise fu riparata dopo l'uso dell'arma del deflettore e viaggiò in curvatura per un rendezvous con la flotta a Wolf 359. Arrivò poco dopo la terribile Battaglia di Wolf 359. A questo punto, Riker formulò un piano per recuperare il capitano Picard, nella speranza che i Borg avrebbero fermato il loro avvicinamento alla Terra con la perdita di Locutus. La Enterprise raggiunse i Borg e separò la sezione a disco. Picard era stato informato di questo piano prima di essere assimilato, e sapeva che la sezione motori era l'unica in pericolo. Mentre i Borg erano concentrati nel loro attacco, la sezione a disco lanciò una navetta per trasportare Data e Worf. I due si teletrasportarono a bordo del cubo e riportarono Picard sulla Enterprise. I Borg furono momentaneamente confusi, ma proseguirono sulla rotta. Data e la Dr. Crusher quindi capirono che l'interconnessione dei Borg dava loro accesso all'intero Collettivo attraverso Picard. Data si collegò a Locutus ed ebbe accesso alla struttura di comando dei Borg, mentre il cubo entrava nell'orbita della Terra. Il tentativo inziale di disattivare i Borg fu inutile, e Riker si preparò a speronare il cubo Borg con la Enterprise, nella speranza che la collisione avrebbe danneggiato il vascello. Picard riuscì a suggerire a Data di "far dormire" i Borg, ossia di ordinare loro di rigenerarsi; poiché questo era un comando a bassa priorità, Data riuscì facilmente a inserirlo nel sistema della Collettività. Il ciclo di rigenerazione terminò in una reazione a catena, e il cubo esplose, tagliando il collegamento di Picard e restituendogli l'umanità. Riker ritornò alla propria assegnazione come primo ufficiale dell'Enterprise, a seguito della liberazione di Picard. ( ) Durante la Guerra Civile Klingon del 2368, Riker fu posto temporaneamente al comando della . La nave faceva parte di una armata comandata dalla Enterprise-D, che avrebbe dovuto "tessere" una rete tachionica di individuazione per rivelare l'aiuto romulano alla Casa di Duras e quindi la sua ingerenza negli affari interni dell'Impero Klingon. ( ) In data stellare 46235.7, quando il capitano Picard e tre altri membri dell’equipaggio furono trasformati in bambini, Riker fu ancora una volta lasciato temporaneamente al comando della Enterprise. La nave fu attaccata da un paio di [[ Sparviero Klingon|Sparvieri B'rel-class]] sotto il comando di corsari Ferengi. Durante la battaglia, la Enterprise fu sopraffatta e successivamente abbordata. I Ferengi presero il controllo della nave, e fu solo con l’aiuto del capitano Picard e degli altri “piccoli” membri dell’equipaggio che Riker riuscì a riconquistarla. ( ) Riker fu al comando durante l'ultima battaglia della Enterprise-D nel 2371. La nave era stata attaccata dalle sorelle Duras per ordine del Dr. Tolian Soran. Lo scienziato aveva preso in ostaggio LaForge e modificato il suo VISOR con un trasmettitore visivo. Quando Geordie ritornò sulla Enterprise, le sorelle ebbero accesso alla modulazione degli scudi della nave, rendendoli inefficaci. Sotto i colpi incessanti dell’attacco, Riker si appellò al veloce pensiero di Data che formulò un piano: identificò il difetto di una bobina del plasma sul vecchio Sparviero delle sorelle e creando un impulso ionico riuscì a far deoccultare la nave; quindi con un solo torpedo fotonico il vascello venne distrutto. Sfortunatamente, la Enterprise subì danni catastrofici al nucleo a curvatura . Riker ordinò una separazione del disco, e la sezione a disco manovrò verso la salvezza prima che la sezione ingegneria esplodesse. L'onda d'urto dell'esplosione fece precipitare la sezione a disco nell'atmosfera di Veridian III, dove si schiantò. L'intero equipaggio sopravvisse. Tuttavia Riker si sentì deluso perché non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di comandare la nave. ( ) Diplomazia e scambi culturali Riker ha partecipato al primo contatto con i Ferengi nel sistema Delphi Ardu nel 2364. L’''Enterprise'' e un marauder Ferengi furono intrappolati in orbita sopra un pianeta, paralizzati da un’arma Tkon a smorzamento energetico. Una squadra di sbarco comandata da Riker entrò in contatto con il portale Tkon. Il portale percepì il grande coraggio e la dignità di Riker, mentre trovò unicamente l’inganno nei Ferengi; fu così indotto ad accogliere la richiesta di Riker e rilasciò entrambe le navi. ( ) Will condusse un’altra missione diplomatica quell’anno, sul pianeta Angel I. I superstiti di una nave mercantile della Federazione, la Odin, furono scoperti sul mondo matriarcale e condannati a morte, perché esponevano idee politiche che riconoscevano uguali diritti ai membri maschi della società. Riker presentò con successo il loro caso a Beata, l’Eletta di Angel I, convincendola che un cambiamento fosse inevitabile. Ella quindi permise che l’equipaggio della Odin, e le famiglie appena formate su Angel I, fossero trasferiti su un continente isolato, così che potessero continuare le loro vite senza intaccare la cultura dominante. ( ) Nel 2365 Riker si offrì volontario per essere uno dei primi partecipanti al Programma di Scambio Ufficiali e fu temporaneamente trasferito su uno Sparviero Klingon, la . Per prepararsi all’incarico, egli si concesse molti e diversi cibi Klingon. Worf gli diede anche un teletrasporto di emergenza poco prima della partenza, da usare nel caso di una situazione di emergenza. A bordo della Pagh, Riker dovette imparare rapidamente il modo klingon di fare le cose, lottando fisicamente con il Secondo ufficiale per provare la propria lealtà al capitano Kargan e sopportando i commenti offensivi dell’equipaggio klingon. Nel frattempo, l’''Enterprise'' venne infettata da un batterio che degradava lo scafo, e involontariamente lo trasmise alla Pagh. I Klingon pensarono che fosse una nuova arma della Federazione, e tornarono per attaccare l’''Enterprise''. Riker si trovò nella difficile situazione di dover obbedire al Capitano klingon e di salvare l’''Enterprise''. Usando il teletrasporto di emergenza, riuscì a mandare Kargan sulla Enterprise e a dichiararlo così sollevato dal comando, quindi inscenò una falsa battaglia con il vascello della Flotta Stellare per conservare l’onore dell’equipaggio klingon. A seguito dell’incidente Riker tornò al suo posto a bordo della Enterprise. ( ) Nel 2366, la Enterprise ospitò i negoziati per i diritti sul tunnel spaziale Barzano. Il rappresentante della Federazione, Mendoza, fu avvelenato dalla delegazione Ferengi, e fu necessario che Riker ne prendesse il posto. In seguito risultò che il tunnel era inutile, così i suoi confini ondeggiarono tra il quadrante Gamma e il Quadrante Delta. ( ) All’inizio del 2367, durante il compleanno di Riker, l'Enterprise rilevò delle letture del sensore che indicavano un avamposto Romulano su Alpha Onias III. Riker comandò una squadra di sbarco per investigare, ma fu intrappolato da un alieno chiamato Barash. Per metterlo in salvo dai loro nemici, sua madre aveva nascosto l’alieno sul pianeta, e gli aveva dato la tecnologia per generare ogni tipo di fantasia. Egli era rimasto solo, e sperava che Riker sarebbe restato a fargli compagnia. Tuttavia l’alieno non rivelò la propria presenza. La superficie del pianeta si riempì inaspettatamente di gas metano e la squadra di sbarco perse conoscenza. Quando Riker si risvegliò, fu messo di fronte a una Enterprise che si trovava ora sedici anni nel futuro. La Dr. Crusher sostenne che era stato contagiato dalla encefalite Altariana e aveva perso ogni memoria fin dalla missione su Alpha Onias III. Egli ora era il capitano della Enterprise, oltre ad essere un genitore solo con un bambino leggermente fastidioso, "Jean-Luc Riker." Successivamente, l’ "ammiraglio" Picard arrivò su un falco da guerra Romulano con una delegazione diplomatica. Riker stava per completare gli accordi per una pace definitiva con i Romulani, per la quale aveva lavorato fin da quando l’''Enterprise'' aveva salvato una nave Romulana danneggiata. Sebbene Riker iniziasse ad accettare le nuove circostanze e a prestare attenzione a "Jean-Luc", la simulazione iniziò rapidamente a cadere in pezzi perchè la tecnologia non riusciva a tenere il passo con Riker. Il computer dell’''Enterprise'' era troppo lento e lo staff senior non era in grado di rispondere alle domande di Riker sui sedici anni precedenti. Inoltre, una registrazione di sua moglie si rivelò Minuet, una fantasia olografica che Riker aveva già conosciuto in precedenza. Questa illusione cedette a un’altra, nella quale Riker era imprigionato in un laboratorio Romulano. Barash restò presente in forma di bambino, ora chiamato "Ethan." Riker e "Ethan" progettarono una fuga, ma Riker comprese questo secondo inganno quando "Ethan" accidentalmente chiamò Tomalak "ambasciatore," una carica che egli aveva soltanto nella prima illusione, mentre qui era un capitano. Barash allora rivelò a Riker la sua vera natura e gli raccontò la sua storia. Will gli offrì salvezza e compagnia a bordo della Enterprise, e i due si trasportarono sulla nave. ( ) L'Enterprise fu danneggiata a seguito di un difetto che fece esplodere il portello della camera del dilitio. Inizialmente, la responsabilità dell’incidente fu attribuita allo spionaggio romulano, ma più tardi fu stabilito che l’episodio era stato originato dal portello, sostituito alla Stazione Terrestre McKinley alcuni mesi prima. Riker partecipò all’interrogatorio iniziale di un Klingon sospetto chiamato J'Dan. Successivamente l’ammiraglio Norah Satie giunse a bordo e istigò una "caccia alle streghe" con l’intenzione di far uscire allo scoperto i collaboratori dei Romulani; Riker fece da consulente della difesa per il marinaio Simon Tarses. Tarses era stato ingiustamente individuato come spia perchè suo nonno era un Romulano. L’indagine di Satie fu in seguito annullata dal Comando della Flotta Stellare quando divenne chiaro che le sue accuse avevano un supporto molto poco reale. ( ) Riker fece da pilota all’ambasciatore Trill Odan per un incontro su Peliar Zel nel 2367. En route, la loro navetta fu attaccata da una nave sconosciuta e il corpo dell’ospite di Odan rimase ferito. Il simbionte fu rimosso, e successivamente trapiantato a Riker per la sua insistenza. La fisiologia umana non era totalmente compatibile con il simbionte, ma Odan sopravvisse nel corpo di Riker abbastanza a lungo per completare i negoziati tra le due lune del pianeta. Odan era sentimentalmente coinvolto con la Dr. Beverly Crusher, e lei era confusa dal suo cambiamento, si sentiva a disagio con il modo di vivere trill, perciò cercava di evitare Odan il più possibile. Alla fine, Beverly si rese conto che era attratta dalla personalità di Odan molto più che dal suo aspetto fisico, e fece l’amore con lui nel corpo di Will. Quando un nuovo ospite arrivò, il simbionte fu rimosso da Riker, e si riprese senza effetti a lungo termine. ( ) Nel 2368, Will fu lasciato al comando della Enterprise-D, mentre il capitano Picard faceva un sopralluogo su Romulus alla ricerca dell’ambasciatore Spock. Riker ebbe ordine di indagare sulla scomparsa della nave vulcaniana T'Pau da Qualor II, quando i relitti del suo deflettore furono trovati tra i rottami di una nave mercantile Ferengi. La Enterprise scoprì che un vascello mercenario stava rubando componenti di navi dismesse dal deposito eccedenze militari in orbita del pianeta. I mercenari rimasero uccisi quando attaccarono l'Enterprise, ( ), obbligando Riker a dirigersi verso il pianeta per avere informazioni. Egli trovò un traditore Ferengi chiamato Omag e lo obbligò a rivelare che le parti della nave vulcaniana erano state spedite su Galorndon Core. Nel frattempo, Picard scoprì che dietro al furto delle navi c’era un piano romulano per impedire la riunificazione con i Vulcaniani. L’''Enterprise'' continuò a indagare, e Sela, l’ideatrice del piano, tentò di stornarla mandando un falso segnale di soccorso da una colonia della Federazione. Riker comprese l’inganno e la Enterprise continuò per intercettare le navi vulcaniane rubate nella Zona Neutrale Romulana, ma esse furono distrutte da un Falco da guerra Romulano, prima di entrare nello spazio della Federazione. ( ) Riker doveva scortare l’ambasciatore Iyaarano Byleth durante la sua visita alla Enterprise nel 2370, ma l’Ambasciatore insistette invece per avere Worf. ( ) Missioni sotto copertura Mentre serviva a bordo dell’''Enterprise''-D, Riker ha partecipato a missioni di sbarco nelle quali si è servito di travestimenti per salvaguardare la Prima Direttiva della Flotta Stellare. Quando una postazione di osservazione culturale su Mintaka III fu gravemente danneggiata nel 2366, essa fu scoperta da un Mintakano di nome Liko. Dopo essere stato spaventato dall’aspetto della struttura, Liko fu gravemente ferito e fu necessario teletrasportarlo sull’''Enterprise'' per curarlo. Mentre si trovava in infermeria si svegliò e vide il capitano Picard, che egli credette una divinità. Anche parecchi membri della squadra di osservazione furono feriti e uno di loro, in preda al delirio, vagò lontano dalla postazione. Riker e Troi tentarono di correggere i danni fatti alla cultura locale travestendosi da Mintakani; si teletrasportarono sul pianeta e cercarono di convincere Liko e i Mintakani che gli eventi avvenuti erano soltanto un sogno fantastico. Riker riuscì a salvare l’osservatore disperso, il Dr. Palmer, dai Mintakani, ma Troi fu catturata. I Mintakani, spaventati all’idea che Picard fosse un dio e che sarebbe tornato per punirli, volevano giustiziarla come sacrificio a Picard. Il Capitano quindi teletrasportò la loro leader a bordo dell’''Enterprise'' e la convinse che egli non era un dio, e Troi fu rilasciata. ( ) Nel 2367 Riker fu ferito mentre osservava i Malcoriani. In preparazione alla missione, la sua faccia fu alterata chirurgicamente per farlo sembrare un Malcoriano. Egli si presentò come Rivas Jakara. Dopo essere stato ferito, fu curato nell’ospedale locale. Una infermiera Malcoriana, Lanel, scoprì che era un alieno e gli offrì aiuto quando egli accettò di fare l’amore con lei. Sfortunatamente, Riker fu presto scoperto da altri e tratto in arresto. Il ministro Krola, un ufficiale del governo che era spaventato dall’idea di visitatori alieni, tentò di uccidersi con il phaser del Comandante. Riker fu infine salvato dalla Dr. Crusher e da Worf. ( ) Nel 2370 Data venne danneggiato in una missione su Barkon IV. Riker e la Dr. Crusher si travestirono da Barkoniani e lo riportarono sull’''Enterprise''. ( ) Ancora nel 2370 Riker e Ro Laren furono mandati in missione per infiltrare i Maquis. Riker si travestì da Bajorano e sostenne di essere un parente di Ro. Ro alla fine tradì Riker e si unì ai Maquis, ma gli permise di andarsene. Riker le augurò "buona fortuna" e tornò sull’''Enterprise''. ( ) Azioni disciplinari Nel 2366 l’''Enterprise'' lasciò un gruppo del personale, compreso Riker, alla stazione di ricerca del Dr. Nel Apgar. La squadra doveva ispezionare la tecnologia del suo convertitore di onde Krieger, poiché la Flotta Stellare aveva investito nelle ricerche. Nel frattempo, la moglie di Apgar, Manua, cercò di sedurre il Comandante. Il Dr. Apgar li colse mentre erano in una posizione equivoca, e lui e Riker si scontrarono per quasi tutta l’ispezione. Le tensioni erano a un punto di rottura quando l’''Enterprise'' tornò per riprendere a bordo l’equipaggio. Poco dopo che Riker fu teletrasportato, la stazione esplose, uccidendo Apgar. Riker fu inizialmente sospettato di assassinio per le accuse della vedova e dell’assistente di Apgar, e posto in arresto dalle autorità Tanugane. L’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'' iniziò una propria indagine usando il ponte ologrammi. La ricostruzione stabilì che la stazione non era stata distrutta per un colpo di phaser di Riker al nucleo d’energia della stazione, ma a causa di un raggio di energia diretto contro Riker da Apgar. Lo scienziato stava in realtà sviluppando la nuova tecnologia in un’arma che intendeva vendere ai migliori offerenti, ed era preoccupato che Riker scoprisse il suo piano, causando così la fine della ricerca prima che l’arma potesse essere creata. Il raggio doveva disperdere lo schema di Riker mentre si teletrasportava dalla stazione, ma si era riflesso nel nucleo d’energia. A questa rivelazione, l’investigatore capo Krag lasciò cadere tutte le accuse. ( ) Poco dopo il ritiro dei Cardassiani dal settore di Bajor nel 2369, il capitano Picard fu riassegnato per infiltrare segretamente un avamposto cardassiano su Celtris III. Il comando dell’''Enterprise'' fu trasferito a Edward Jellico per ordine dell’ammiraglio Alynna Nechayev. Riker cercò di convincerla che lui sarebbe stato adatto alla posizione, ma lei voleva un ufficiale con esperienza nelle relazioni con i Cardassiani. La transizione da Picard a Jellico fu difficile per tutto l’equipaggio. Egli riassegnò molto personale dall’ingegneria alla sicurezza, inviando richieste arroganti a tutti i dipartimenti, e stabilì nuovi cicli di avvicendamento del servizio che portò al personale problemi di gestione. Come primo ufficiale, Riker fu il destinatario delle lamentele. Jellico vide Riker come un arrogante perchè metteva in discussione i suoi cambiamenti, e mise in dubbio l’alta opinione di Picard su Riker. ( ) Riker fu presente ai negoziati con i Cardassiani, e venne a sapere che Picard era stato catturato su Celtris III. Jellico ritenne Picard perduto e rifiutò di tentare una missione di salvataggio. Lui e Riker ebbero un alterco nel quale Riker accusò Jellico di sacrificare la vita di Picard e Jellico accusò Riker di sfidare la sua autorità. Riker fu successivamente sollevato dal servizio, mentre Data prendeva il suo posto come primo ufficiale. L’''Enterprise'' in seguito sviluppò un piano per tendere un’imboscata alla flotta cardassiana di invasione nella Nebulosa McAllister C-5, coinvolgendo una navetta per collocare mine sugli scafi della navi da guerra cardassiane. Riker era l’unico pilota con l’esperienza di missioni in volo, e Jellico lo fece tornare in servizio in seguito a una conversazione nella quale entrambi promisero di non lasciare che le loro reciproche opinioni influissero sui propri doveri. ( ) All’inizio del 2370, il capitano Picard fu creduto ucciso su Dessica II. Egli era stato in realtà teletrasportato su una nave mercenaria comandata da Arctus Baran e si era unito all’equipaggio con il nome di "Galen." L’''Enterprise'' investigò sulla morte del Capitano e diede la caccia ai mercenari fino al sistema Barradas, dove anche Riker fu rapito. Egli collaborò con il capitano Picard per sapere di più sulla missione dei mercenari e assunse il ruolo di un ribelle e sleale ufficiale della Flotta Stellare, cercando di guadagnarsi la fiducia di Baran. Più tardi tentò di disattivare gli scudi dell’''Enterprise'' con il suo codice di comando, ben sapendo che era stato modificato dopo la sua cattura, dando un segnale a Data di abbassare gli scudi. ( ) Picard riconfigurò le armi della nave su una regolazione innocua, e l’''Enterprise'' fece finta di essere danneggiata. I mercenari continuarono le loro ricerche, e Picard finalmente venne a sapere che avevano progettato di montare un’antica arma vulcaniana psionica. L’ultimo componente era a bordo di una navetta pilotata da un Klingon chiamato Toral, che era stato preso a bordo dall’''Enterprise''. I mercenari progettarono un’incursione sull’''Enterprise'' con l’aiuto di Riker. Nel frattempo, Baran incaricò Riker di uccidere Picard, che aveva sfidato l’autorità di Baran. Il gruppo si teletrasportò sull’''Enterprise'' e trovò l’ultimo componente. A questo punto Picard colpì Riker prima di tornare al vascello mercenario. Riker rimase soltanto stordito, e riassunse il comando dell’''Enterprise''. La nave andò su Vulcano e impedì a T'Paal, una isolazionista vulcaniana, di usare l’arma. Tornato sull’''Enterprise'', Picard suggerì scherzosamente che Data mettesse Riker agli arresti per tradimento. Data non comprese lo scherzo, e portò veramente Riker al brigantino. ( ) nel 2370]] Nel 2370, il relitto della Pegasus fu scoperto nel sistema Devolin. Erik Pressman, ora ammiraglio, giunse a bordo dell’''Enterprise'' e la nave fu inviata a individuare la Pegasus. La Sicurezza della Flotta Stellare era interessata a recuperare il dispositivo di occultamento interfasico, che aveva suscitato l’interesse anche dei Romulani. La Pegasus, gravemente danneggiata, fu trovata immersa nel profondo dell’asteroide gamma 601, ma l’occultamento interfasico era ancora intatto. Esso fu riportato sull’''Enterprise'', ma la nave era ora intrappolata dentro l’asteroide sotto il fuoco delle armi romulane. L’occultamento interfasico era l’unica speranza di fuga per la nave, e Riker ne rivelò l’esistenza all’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'', suscitando le ire di Pressman. La Forge e Data furono in grado di connettersi e attivare l’occultamento, permettendo la fuga dell’''Enterprise''. Picard informò i Romulani di ciò che era successo, poi prese in custodia Pressman. Anche Riker fu arrestato, dietro sua insistenza, e comparve davanti a una commissione d’inchiesta sulla Base Stellare 247. ( ) ]] Riker aveva discusso sulla verità della Pegasus unicamente con Deanna Troi, e aveva difficoltà a decidere se rivelare o no le circostanze dell’incidente della Pegasus al capitano Picard. Su suggerimento di Troi, Will ricreò l’ultima missione dell’''Enterprise'' NX-01 sul ponte ologrammi per acquisire il discernimento del comando e in particolare, cercare di imparare dai rapporti tra il capitano Jonathan Archer e il comandante Charles Tucker III. Egli interagì con diversi membri dell’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'' come chef, e come MACO partecipò alla missione per salvare la figlia di Shran. Nel considerare la prontezza di Tucker nel disobbedire agli ordini durante un momento critico, salvando la vita di Archer e assicurando la nascita della Federazione, Riker si rese conto che dire la verità e credere alla fiducia del capitano Picard in lui era più importante che obbedire agli ordini di Pressman. ( ) :Si può presumere che la ''Enterprise abbia scoperto la Pegasus dentro l’asteroide prima che Riker avesse la possibilità di parlare con Picard.'' Note mediche Mentre guidava una squadra di sbarco sul pianeta Minos nel 2364, Riker fu chiuso in un campo di stasi da una delle armi automatizzate droni riattivate dalla USS Drake. Data riuscì a usare un phaser per liberarlo. ( ) Riker fu attaccato dall’Ornarano T'Jon nel 2364. T'Jon voleva che Picard consegnasse un carico di felicium e minacciò di uccidere Riker se non avesse accondisceso . ( ) Più tardi, sempre in quell’anno, Riker fu "assorbito" dall’entità malevola Armus su Vagra II. Successivamente ritornò sulla superficie del pianeta incolume, sebbene fosse completamente coperto da un viscoso liquido nero. ( ) Ancora nel 2364, l’ammiraglio Gregory Quinn tentò di impiantare un parassita neurale in Riker. A sua volta sotto l’influenza di un parassita neurale, Quinn riuscì a sopraffare il Comandante dopo averlo lanciato attraverso un tavolo. ( ) Mentre esplorava Surata IV nel 2365, Riker fu punto dalle spine di una pianta locale. Le spine contenevano un organismo che iniziò ad attaccare il sistema nervoso centrale del Comandante, e lo fece cadere in coma. La Dr. Katherine Pulaski riuscì a stimolare certi centri della memoria nel cervello di Riker. La risposta emotiva fornì resistenza all’organismo, che fu soppresso. ( ) Will Riker fece parte di una squadra di osservazione culturale sul pianeta Malcor III nel 2367. I Malcoriani erano sulla soglia della capacità di curvatura, e la Federazione progettava di avere un primo contatto con la razza. Riker fu rapinato e ferito gravemente in una città malcoriana, e portato in un ospedale locale per essere curato. Malgrado il volto alterato chirurgicamente, la sua anatomia e la sua fisiologia differenti resero perplessi i dottori malcoriani, e le voci diffuse presto fecero conoscere che egli era invece un alieno. Nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi per fuggire, Riker fu preso prigioniero e la sua posizione divenne sconosciuta all’''Enterprise''. Inoltre, le forti tendenze xenofobe dei Malcoriani furono dimostrate quando Krola, un membro dello staff del leader malcoriano Durken, cercò di far sembrare che Riker volesse assassinarlo, in modo che la Federazione apparisse ostile e perciò fosse scoraggiato ogni contatto. Riker fu infine salvato da una squadra dell’''Enterprise'' e curato dalla Dr. Crusher. Comunque, l’incidente provò a Durken che i Malcoriani non erano pronti per il contatto con altre specie al presente, ed egli richiese che la Federazione lasciasse il sistema di Malcor finché la cultura fosse meglio preparata. ( ) Un braccio di Riker fu rotto nel 2368, quando l’''Enterprise'' indagò su un chiaro messaggio di soccorso dell’ dal pianeta Mab-Bu VI. La ferita impedì a uno dei criminali smaterializzati intrappolati lì di occupare il suo corpo. ( ) Nel 2368, Riker fu uno dei tre ufficiali dell’''Enterprise'' assaliti mentalmente da un Ulliano chiamato Jev. Jev forzò Riker a rivivere un incidente nella sezione ingegneria nel quale egli fu costretto a sigillare un membro dell’equipaggio, il guardiamarina Keller, dietro una porta di isolamento, causandone la morte. Riker poi cadde in un coma che fu ritenuto un effetto collaterale della sindrome iresina. L’indagine del personale dell’''Enterprise'' rivelò che Jev era la causa dei coma in cui si trovavano i tre ufficiali, e i dottori del pianeta natale Ulliano prestarono il loro aiuto per la guarigione di Will. ( ) Agli inizi del 2369, il comandante La Forge apportò dei miglioramenti alla griglia dei sensori durante una missione di cartografia ad Amargosa Diaspora. Le modifiche inclusero la canalizzazione dell’energia di curvatura attraverso il deflettore principale. Ignorati sul momento, i segni dell’energia arrivarono fino a un dominio del subspazio terziario e permise a un gruppo di forme di vita basate sul solanogen di un altro universo di accedere all’''Enterprise''. Esse volevano imparare di più sul nostro universo, e potenzialmente scoprire un modo di proiettare il loro universo nel nostro. Riker e molti altri membri dell’equipaggio furono rapiti e analizzati dagli alieni, a volte coinvolti in sanguinosi esperimenti medici. Il braccio destro di Riker fu amputato e riattaccato nello stesso punto. Gli effetti collaterali degli esperimenti lo lasciarono affaticato e claustrofobico, e furono questi sintomi a condurlo a parlare al consigliere Troi. Lei riunì Riker e il resto del personale dell’''Enterprise'' che stava sperimentando le stesse sensazioni, e il gruppo riuscì a creare sul ponte ologrammi una simulazione dell’ambiente alieno dove era stato portato. Più tardi, la Dr. Crusher trovò traccia degli esperimenti medici in tutti i rapiti. Allo scopo di chiudere il collegamento tra l’universo normale e l’universo di solanagen e sigillare una frattura spaziale formatasi nella stiva di carico dell’''Enterprise'', Riker indossò un segnale per tornare alla base che riuscì a isolare le emissioni di tetrioni emanate dall’universo di solanagen, e permise a La Forge di avviare un raggio di gravitoni per sigillare il varco. La Dr. Crusher gli diede anche un antidoto per contrastare il sedativo usato dagli alieni. Più tardi, in quella notte, egli fu trasferito dalla nave e portato al laboratorio alieno, dove il segnale per tornare alla base permise all’''Enterprise'' di sigillare il varco poco dopo che Riker fu tornato con un altro membro disperso dell’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise''. ( ) Nel 2369 inoltre, l’''Enterprise'' si fermò alla Stazione Remmler per una pulitura dai barioni. Nel frattempo, l’equipaggio in comando dell’''Enterprise'' fu invitato ad un ricevimento alla Base Arkaria. Un gruppo di terroristi prese gli ufficiali in ostaggio per ottenere la resina di trilitio dall’''Enterprise''. La Dr. Crusher ideò un piano per usare il VISORE di La Forge in modo da far cadere i loro catturatori nell’incoscienza, ma occorreva una distrazione per fare le modifiche. Riker si avvicinò ad uno dei terroristi e cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma fu colpito a sua volta alla mascella. ( ) Più tardi, ancora nel 2369, Riker fu inviato su Tilonus IV per seguire le tracce di una squadra di ricerca della Federazione perduta quando il governo crollò nell’anarchia. Durante la missione, fu rapito e tenuto prigioniero in una struttura dal Dr. Syrus. Costui cominciò degli esperimenti sulla mente di Riker, che minacciarono la sua sanità. La sua mente resistette alla tortura accedendo ai ricordi di una recita, Schegge di realtà, a cui Riker aveva partecipato poco prima della missione. Egli cominciò a spostarsi tra le prove della recita sull’''Enterprise'' e il vivere effettivamente il copione del dramma, con i personaggi come Tiloniani. Egli era stato affidato all’ospedale dopo essere stato trovato colpevole di omicidio, e fu minacciato di ricostruzione sinaptica prima di ricorrere a una procedura chiamata terapia della riflessione. Alla fine, i due eventi si fusero, con Riker che veniva salvato dall’ospedale psichiatrico dall’ Enterprise. Syrus era presente per tutto il tempo delle allucinazioni, permettendo a Riker di dedurre che stava fantasticando e di riprendere coscienza. Egli fu salvato dall’''Enterprise'' prima che Syrus riuscisse a infliggergli altri danni, e smantellò personalmente il set di Schegge di realtà come parte della propria terapia. ( ) Riker odia i gatti, ma è stato l’unico tra i tanti membri dell’equipaggio dell’ Enterprise che ha cercato di prendersi cura della gatta di Data, Spot. Riker aveva l’incarico di nutrire Spot mentre Data era ad una conferenza nel tardo 2369, e fu graffiato sulla fronte mentre tentava di metter giù una ciotola di cibo. Riker passò poi la responsabilità di Spot alla Dr. Crusher, e fu più cauto entrando nell’alloggio di Data. ( ) Nel 2370, la Dr. Beverly Crusher curò Reginald Barclay per un caso di influenza Urodelana e accidentalmente attivò un gene dormiente, mutandone le cellule T. Queste cellule divennero volatili e cominciarono a colpire il resto dell’equipaggio, causandone una "de-evoluzione" in forme di vita più primitive. Riker si de-evolse in una australopitecina, e fu trovato da Picard e da Data mentre tentava di rompere la vasca del pesce Livingston nella sala tattica del capitano. Egli allora cercò di attaccare Picard e Data, ma fu stordito da un phaser e portato in infermeria. Data alla fine scoprì il modo di invertire gli effetti del virus, e l’equipaggio tornò alla normalità. ( ) L'Enterprise-E Primo contatto ]] Riker fu trasferito alla nuova USS ''Enterprise-E nel 2372, insieme a gran parte del personale senior della Enterprise-D. Nel 2373, la Enterprise prese parte alla Battaglia del Settore 001 contravvenendo agli ordini della Flotta Stellare. Grazie all'intervento della nave, il cubo Borg fu distrutto, ma non prima che lanciasse una sfera che generò un vortice temporale e viaggiò fino all'anno 2063. La Enterprise inseguì e distrusse la sfera, prima che potesse impedire il primo volo di Zefram Cochrane a bordo della nave a curvatura Phoenix. La Phoenix fu danneggiata durante l'attacco, e molti membri dell'equipaggio della Enterprise-E aiutarono Cochrane nelle riparazioni. Riker inoltre dovette convincere Cochrane dell'importanza del suo primo volo a curvatura, mentre questi pensava di annullarlo per seguire l'attacco dei Borg. Riker, insieme a Geordi La Forge, fu presente a bordo della Phoenix nello storico volo di Cochrane. ( ) Lotta con i Son'a ]] Nel 2375, Riker, insieme all’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'', sfidò gli ordini della Federazione e si ribellò contro il piano di trasferire il popolo Ba'ku dal loro mondo natale allo scopo di raccogliere la radiazione metafisica dal sistema ad anello del loro pianeta. Mentre Picard e lo staff senior difendevano i Ba'ku sul pianeta, Riker portò l’''Enterprise'' fuori dalla Macchia di Rovi e mise in allarme il Concilio della Federazione sulle effettive conseguenze circostanti la nuova sistemazione forzata. Durante il viaggio per uscire dalla Macchia di Rovi, l’''Enterprise'' fu attaccata da due vascelli Son'a. La nave fu seriamente danneggiata nel corso dell’azione e obbligata a espellere il nucleo di curvatura per sigillare uno strappo del subspazio. Riker si trovò nella necessità di inventare una nuova tattica al volo. Soprannominata la "Manovra Riker" dal capo ingegnere Geordi La Forge, essa consistette nel raccogliere il gas metreon con i collettori di Bussard per poi scaricarlo mentre la nave continuava a muoversi. La nuvola lasciata dietro la nave reagì con le armi isolitiche delle navi Son'a, distruggendone una e danneggiando l’altra. ( ) Battaglia con Shinzon L’ultima missione di Will Riker a bordo dell’''Enterprise''-E è stata nel corso dell’incontro con il pretore Shinzon nel 2379. Sebbene Riker fosse impaziente di iniziare la sua nuova vita a bordo della Titan con il consigliere Troi, egli si rese conto di quanto fosse importante fermare Shinzon e fu pronto a sacrificare tutto per impedirgli di usare la sua arma a radiazione talaronica contro la Terra. Nella Battaglia della Fessura di Bassen, la Scimitar combatté e indebolì l’''Enterprise'', inviando diverse squadre d’abbordaggio sulla nave. Riker e Worf scelsero un distaccamento speciale della sicurezza per respingere l’assalto dei Remani. Il Viceré entrò nei tubi di Jefferies nel tentativo di raggiungere la plancia e rapire il capitano Picard. Riker lo seguì ed essi lottarono corpo a corpo; alla fine Riker uccise il Viceré gettandolo a terra con un palo di manutenzione dell’''Enterprise''. ( ) Offerte di comando A Riker furono offerti diversi comandi nel corso della sua permanenza a bordo dell’''Enterprise''. Compresa la summenzionata USS Drake, gli furono offerte la nel 2365 ( ) e la nel 2366. ( ) Il comando della Aries fu proposto a Riker per le sue eccezionali capacità di scienziato. Egli rifiutò la nomina sulla Aries perché sentiva di non essere ancora pronto a lasciare l’''Enterprise'' e la distinzione che l’incarico di Primo Ufficiale costituiva. ( ) La Flotta Stellare fece molte pressioni su Riker perché accettasse il comando della Melbourne. Molti Ammiragli e sovente il capitano Picard sentivano che era rimasto troppo a lungo della Enterprise e avrebbe dovuto accettare un comando a quel punto della sua carriera, per timore che sembrasse come ancora fermo in un mare di ufficiali fattisi dal nulla come Shelby. Spesso a Riker veniva chiesto perché rimanesse come primo ufficiale dell’''Enterprise'', ed egli era incapace di capire che cosa lo trattenesse dall’andarsene. ( ) :"È una bella nave, Will." :"Sì, ma non è l’ ''Enterprise." :'Picard''' e Riker (a proposito della Melbourne) Alla fine, Riker non ebbe bisogno di fare una scelta, perché fu promosso sul campo a capitano nel corso dell’incontro con i Borg e la Melbourne fu successivamente distrutta a Wolf 359. Sebbene si ritenesse che Riker avrebbe avuto una scelta di comando perché la sua guida decisiva era un fattore maggiore nella sconfitta dei Borg, egli scelse ancora di rimanere il primo ufficiale dell’''Enterprise''. ( ) :Q ha detto in che egli "aveva scommesso che Riker" avrebbe preso il comando della , il che potrebbe significare che era stato offerto il comando di quella nave prima a lui che al capitano Janeway. Nel 2379, Riker decise di accettare la promozione a capitano della USS Titan, assumendo il comando della nave quell’anno. Anche Troi fu trasferita alla Titan. La Titan fu inviata nella Zona Neutrale Romulana per prestare servizio come nave in comando per una task force diplomatica. ( ) :Le avventure di Riker a bordo della ''Titan sono la base per la serie di romanzi Star Trek: Titan della Pocket Books.'' Interessi personali Musica Riker è un aficionado del jazz, e il suo strumento musicale preferito è il trombone. Sebbene sia un suonatore completo, le sue abilità non sono esattamente all’altezza di un musicista professionista ( ) ed ha difficoltà con certi pezzi, compreso Nightbird. ( ) :Nella realtà, Jonathan Frakes è un suonatore di trombone e ha fornito l’audio ogni volta che Riker è stato mostrato mentre suona. Si fa vedere Riker che suona il trombone anche in , e . Will sa inoltre suonare il piano, ed ha insegnato ad Amarie, una musicista in un bar su Qualor II, alcune abitudini del jazz quando l’''Enterprise'' ha visitato il pianeta nel 2368. ( ) Poker Will innanzitutto ha iniziato a giocare a poker da sottufficiale a bordo della Potemkin. ( ) È diventato notoriamente un buon giocatore a bordo dell’''Enterprise'', partecipando a molte partite settimanali di poker e spesso insegnando le qualità da maestro nel gioco. ( ) Conosce anche diversi trucchi con le carte, uno dei quali è stato usato nel tentativo fallito di imbrogliare Data nel 2367. ( ) Le sue abilità al poker sono state notate dal capitano Picard, e il loro rapporto con le abilità diplomatiche è stato una delle ragioni per cui è stato scelto per sostituire Mendoza come rappresentante della Federazione nei negoziati per il tunnel barzano. ( ) In una linea temporale alternativa, la Dr. Crusher ha notato che solleva leggermente il sopraciglio sinistro mentre bluffa, benché lei più tardi abbia dichiarato di aver scherzato. ( ) Nel 2369, Will, Geordi, e Worf hanno fatto una scommessa non convenzionale con Beverly; se chiunque degli uomini avesse vinto la mano, lei sarebbe diventata una brunetta, e se Beverly avesse vinto, gli uomini si sarebbero rasati le barbe. Ad ogni modo, lo staff senior è stato chiamato in plancia prima che la mano fosse finita. ( ) Will è abile in altre forme di gioco d’azzardo, e ha vinto grandi somme di latinum ai tavoli del dabo nel locale da Quark durante la visita dell’''Enterprise'' a Deep Space 9. Quark ha sostenuto di non essere in grado di pagare Riker al momento, e in seguito ha annullato le vincite in cambio di informazioni sul luogo delle sorelle Duras Lursa e B'Etor. ( ) Will ha incontrato l’ufficiale di DS9 Jadzia Dax da Quark all’incirca in questo periodo. ( ) Sport Riker ha parecchi hobby legati agli sport. L'Anbo-jytsu è uno di questi interessi, ( ) come Parrises squares ( ) e pallamano. ( ) È abile nelle arti marziali, in particolare nel tai chi chuan, ( ) e ha preso lezioni di mok'bara da Worf. ( ) Si diverte anche a pescare. Uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti per la pesca è Curtis Creek, che ha ricreato in un programma olografico. ( ) Altri interessi Will è molto abile agli scacchi tridimensionali, poiché ha usato il gambetto della Regina accoppiato con il cambio di Aldabren per sconfiggere il Ferengi Nibor durante il ricevimento che ha chiuso la biennale Conferenza dei Trattati Commerciali a bordo della USS Enterprise-D. ( ) Riker possiede un interesse per la cucina, conservato da quando ha avuto bisogno di provvedere a se stesso da bambino. ( ) È membro della compagnia teatrale di Beverly Crusher a bordo dell’''Enterprise''-D, e ha interpretato il protagonista in due opere, Qualcosa per colazione ( ) e Schegge di realtà. ( ) La sua località preferita di vacanza è Risa. ( ) Relazioni personali Amicizie Per il suo stile di commando giusto e deciso, e la sua calma, affabile personalità, Riker è popolare tra l’equipaggio dell’ Enterprise-D ed ha amicizie con i membri dello staff senior come pure con i sottufficiali. ( ) Non tutti i sottufficiali, come ad esempio Sam Lavelle, lo trovano tollerante per andare d’accordo. Riker è stato un po’ irritato da Lavelle, sostenendo che egli è troppo impetuoso per piacere. Più tardi, il consigliere Troi ha suggerito che la sua sfortuna in realtà deriva dal fatto che Lavelle è molto simile a Riker quando era un sottufficiale. ( ) Riker conosce Geordi La Forge da molto più tempo di chiunque dell’equipaggio, ma non sono diventati amici finché hanno servito insieme sull’''Enterprise''. ( ) Egli ha consigliato La Forge avendo seguito la perdita di sua madre nel 2370, benché La Forge non abbia prestato attenzione al suo consiglio sul momento. ( ) Mentre la Dr. Beverly Crusher era capo del Dipartimento Medico della Flotta Stellare nel 2365, Riker è stato uno degli ufficiali dell’''Enterprise'' che si sono assicurati che Wesley Crusher tenesse il passo con gli studi e le sue responsabilità a bordo della nave. ( ) Riker e Guinan hanno cercato di consigliare Wesley sulla sua relazione con Salia, ma il loro aiuto ha perso rapidamente traccia della sua intenzione originale. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard Quando stava scegliendo un primo ufficiale prima del lancio dell’''Enterprise'' nel 2363, il capitano Picard quasi è passato oltre il curriculum di Riker. Si è fermato quando ha visto l’incidente con il capitano DeSoto e il rifiuto di Riker di permettere al Capitano di teletrasportarsi giù. Questo è stato un fattore importante nella selezione da parte di Picard di Riker come suo primo ufficiale. Era colpito che un primo ufficiale sfidasse l’autorità di un capitano per riguardo alla sicurezza del capitano stesso e dell’equipaggio. ( ) Il capitano Picard è stato molto freddo verso Riker nel corso del loro primo incontro, e ha ordinato un attracco manuale come test delle capacità di Riker. Quando egli ha eseguito l’attracco con grande perizia e abilità, Picard ha ufficialmente accolto Riker, domandando che il suo nuovo Primo Ufficiale si assicurasse di non permettere a Picard di "fare la figura del somaro" davanti a molti bambini a bordo della nave. Un anno più tardi, Picard sentiva come se non fosse riuscito a congratularsi con Riker,così l'ha fatto ancora, questa volta rendendo chiari i propri sentimenti. ( ) Alla fine, Riker e Picard sono diventati buonissimi amici. Con le migliori intenzioni, Riker ha suggerito che Picard andasse in ferie su Risa nel 2366, chiedendogli di contraccambiare con un horga'hn. Picard non si è reso conto della storia dietro la statua e l’ha portata con sé dopo averla acquistata per Riker, facendola comparire come se il Capitano stesse cercando un jamaharon. ( ) L’unica volta in cui Riker e Picard hanno lottato verbalmente di fronte all’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'' è stato nel 2366, quantunque sotto l’influenza delle emozioni proiettate dall’ambasciatore Sarek (che Picard rispettava grandemente), sofferente della sindrome di Bendii. ( ) Picard ha cercato di consigliare Riker quando gli è stato offerto il comando della USS Melbourne nel 2366, ricordandogli che l’''Enterprise'' avrebbe continuato senza la sua presenza e che gli ufficiali come Shelby sono molto simili a come era lui prima che imparasse le lezioni necessarie per il comando di una nave. ( ) Riker è pure venuto dal capitano Picard per consiglio quando Worf voleva il suo aiuto con il hegh'bat ( ) e quando lottava con una decisione che coinvolgeva Soren. ( ) Al principio del 2369, membri dell’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'', compreso Picard, sono stati trasformati in dodicenni per effetto di un campo di reversione molecolare. Sfortunatamente, un gruppo di Ferengi si è impadronito dell’’''Enterprise'' quasi in quel momento. Poiché credevano che Picard fosse un bambino, egli è stato rinchiuso in un’aula a bordo della nave mentre Riker è stato portato nella sala d’osservazione. Picard ha fatto le bizze e ha chiesto di vedere suo "padre," Riker. Essi hanno finto di essere padre e figlio allo scopo che Picard architettasse un messaggio allusivo per Riker, chiedendo l’accesso al computer principale dell’''Enterprise'' dall’aula. Picard, insieme agli altri membri trasformati dell’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'', è riuscito a ideare un piano per riprendere la nave ai Ferengi. ( ) Durante l’incidente della Pegasus del 2370, Picard ha cercato di investigare sulle circostanze della sparizione della nave. Egli si è imbattuto in molti vicoli ciechi perché molti documenti erano stati sigillati, e ha dovuto usare molti favori nel Comando della Flotta Stellare persino per dare un’occhiata alle conclusioni della commissione convocata per indagare sulla perdita della Pegasus. Riker non ha voluto rendere note ulteriori informazioni sugli ordini dell’ammiraglio Erik Pressman, e Picard ha continuato la ricerca a malincuore. Ha chiarito a Riker che sperava che egli ponesse ancora la sicurezza dell’''Enterprise'' come sua massima priorità, e che se Picard avesse trovato che ciò era falso, avrebbe rivalutato la propria fiducia in Riker. Dopo che la crisi è stata risolta, Picard è andato a trovare Riker nel brigantino ed è ritornato in servizio con lui a bordo dell’''Enterprise'', indulgente per l’errore di Will nel passato e soddisfatto che avesse preso la decisione giusta nel presente. ( ) Picard ha fatto da testimone a Riker durante il suo matrimonio con Deanna Troi nel 2379. Ha fatto un brindisi a Riker, chiamandolo il suo "fidato braccio destro " e lamentando la propria perdita di un buon primo ufficiale. ( ) A bordo delll’''Enterprise'', Picard in genere si riferisce a Riker come "Numero Uno", un soprannome che usa per il suo primo ufficiale. ( ) In modo freddo, Locutus dei Borg ha pure chiamato Riker "Numero Uno" mentre negoziava con l’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise''. ( ) Worf Worf considera Riker uno dei suoi più intimi amici, nonostante le loro personalità immensamente differenti. Riker è uno degli unici umani che partecipa al brutalmente violento programma calistenico di Worf sul ponte ologrammi. ( ) Nel 2365, Worf voleva trasferirsi sulla USS Aries con Riker, preoccupato della sua sicurezza. ( ) Riker ha altresì cercato di convincere Worf a donare il suo sangue per salvare il Romulano recuperato da Galorndon Core nel 2366. Egli ha cercato di far render conto Worf che quel suo gesto di buona volontà poteva essere il primo passo per comporre i contrasti tra i loro popoli. ( ) Worf ha chiesto a Riker di aiutarlo nel hegh'bat, un suicidio rituale klingon, a seguito della sua ferita alla colonna vertebrale nel 2368. Riker è rimasto atterrito dalla richiesta, sentendo che la vita di Worf era ancora degna di essere vissuta e che il suicidio sarebbe stato un insulto a tutti i loro compagni che avevano lottato per la vita fino alla morte. Ha fatto ricerche sulla tradizione prima di recarsi da Worf con la propria decisione. Ha trovato che l’''hegh'bat'' è generalmente praticato dal figlio più grande, e quindi ha lasciato a Worf il chiedere al suo giovane figlio Alexander Rozhenko di aiutarlo. Worf non è stato capace di chiedere ad Alexander di partecipare al rituale, e in seguito ha deciso di tentare un’operazione rischiosa che richiedeva il replicatore genetronico. ( ) Nonostante il proprio disagio con la natura androgina dei J'naii, Worf ha aiutato Riker nella sua missione per salvare Soren, rendendosi conto di quanto Soren fosse importante per Riker. ( ) A Riker piace anche prendere in giro bonariamente Worf, che è noto per la sua mancanza di senso dell’umorismo. Ciò potrebbe dimostrarsi corretto perché Worf guarderebbe con aria feroce o brontolerebbe in risposta alle buffonate di Riker. Nel corso della visita degli Iyaaran nel 2370, Riker scherzosamente ha punito Worf per aver pensato che l’alta uniforme fosse troppo effeminata e desse un aspetto debole, poi ha detto a Worf che pensava stesse bene con un abito. ( ) Riker ha incoraggiato l’amore di Alexander per la musica jazz music dandogli diverse registrazioni. Worf, comunque, non è un fan. ( ) Riker voleva dare una festa a sorpresa per Worf per il suo compleanno nel 2370, ma Deanna lo ha dissuaso dal farlo. ( ) Nel tardo 2370, Worf ha iniziato a frequentare Deanna Troi, il che ha posto qualche tensione nel loro rapporto nonostante i migliori sforzi di Worf per evitarlo. ( ) Worf ha cercato di chiedere a Will il permesso di frequentare Deanna, ma il tentativo è riuscito più comico che serio. ( ) Data Riker ha incontrato Data per la prima volta sul ponte ologrammi dell’''Enterprise'' nel 2364. Data stava tentando di fischiettare "Pop Goes the Weasel," ma non poteva terminare le ultime poche note. Riker lo ha aiutato a finire, poi ha dato a Data il soprannome di "Pinocchio," in riferimento al desiderio di Data di diventare Umano. Riker più tardi ha richiamato l’episodio affettuosamente durante la veglia funebre di Data. ( ) All’inizio, Riker era scettico riguardo le capacità di Data come macchina, supponendo che il suo grado di Tenente Comandante fosse puramente onorario sebbene Data avesse guadagnato le mostrine esattamente come ogni altro ufficiale della Flotta Stellare di grado pari e superiore.( ) Nel 2365, lo status di Data come individuo senziente è stato messo in discussione. Un processo è stato preparato sulla Base Stellare 173, ma la base mancava di uno staff legale completo. Come Primo Ufficiale dell’''Enterprise'', Riker è stato obbligato a fare da Procuratore per Bruce Maddox e gli è stato dato il difficile compito di convincere il Giudice Phillipa Louvois che in quanto un androide, Data non è senziente. Egli è stato sul punto di provare che Data è una semplice macchina da disattivare, ma la difesa di Picard ha poi fatto riconoscere a Louvois tutti i diritti di Data come essere senziente. Riker era angustiato per l’episodio, e riteneva terribile che egli fosse quasi costato i diritti a Data. Data non ha avuto nessuna malevolenza verso Riker, ed è stato veramente grato che avesse partecipato, poiché se non l’avesse fatto, la decisione poteva essere stabilita in favore di Maddox. ( ) Data è ricorso all’aiuto e al consiglio di Riker in diverse occasioni. Un esempio è stato quando ha chiesto il parere di Riker sull’amicizia e il tradimento in seguito a una missione che aveva coinvolto Ishara Yar nel 2367. ( ) Data ha anche chiesto aiuto a Riker quando Keiko Ishikawa ha temporaneamente disdetto il suo matrimonio con Miles O'Brien nel 2367. ( ) È andato da Riker per consiglio anche quando ha iniziato frequentare Jenna D'Sora. ( ) Famiglia Kyle Riker Will ha visto Kyle Riker per la prima volta in quindici anni, quando questi è giunto a bordo dell’''Enterprise'' per metterlo al corrente sul comando dell’USS Aries. I due rimanevano antagonisti, nonostante il desiderio di Kyle di guarire ogni ferita prima che Riker partisse per la missione. La Dr. Pulaski, una vecchia fiamma di Kyle, ha raccontato a Will del coraggio di Kyle a seguito dell’attacco tholiano, e ha sostenuto che era venuto il tempo di risolvere finalmente il loro conflitto. In modo inconsueto, Will e Kyle hanno deciso di comporre i loro contrasti con un incontro di anbo-jytsu, durante il quale Will ha scoperto che Kyle aveva imbrogliato da quando Will aveva dodici anni. L’attività ha permesso di sfogare la tensione e di avere una reale conversazione sui loro veri sentimenti, cosa che non avevano mai fatto. Kyle alla fine ha detto a Will che gli voleva bene, prima di ritornare alla Base Stellare Montgomery. ( ) Dopo questo episodio, Will è stato in grado finalmente di lasciarsi dietro le loro divergenze del passato. ( ) :Una iniziale breve presentazione dell’episodio aveva Riker come il personaggio centrale, recentemente in lutto per la morte di Kyle Riker. Thomas Riker L’''Enterprise'' è stata mandata su Nervala IV nel tardo 2369 quando le perturbazioni atmosferiche hanno iniziato a diminuire. Riker ha guidato una squadra di sbarco sulla superficie, e ha scoperto il proprio duplicato, poi conosciuto come Thomas Riker. I due rapidamente si sono scontrati su diverse questioni, compresi la resistenza di Tom agli ordini diretti e i suoi tentativi di riaccendere la relazione con Deanna Troi. Tom sentiva che Will era il solo a trarre vantaggio dalla sua miseria di essere stato bloccato sul pianeta per otto anni. Dopo aver lavorato insieme per recuperare dei file log dai computer della stazione e aversi salvato la vita l’un l’altro, hanno cominciato ad accettarsi . Thomas è stato trasferito sulla , e Will gli ha dato il loro trombone come regalo regalo d’addio. ( ) :Secondo lo ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, alcuni scrittori di TNG hanno giocato con l’idea di di liberarsi di Will Riker in questo episodio, sostituendolo con Tom Riker, spostando Data alla posizione di Primo ufficiale e Tom come nuovo Ufficiale delle operazioni.'' Dal 2371, Tom ha dato le dimissioni dal suo incarico per unirsi ai Maquis. Ha finto di essere Will Riker per ottenere l’accesso alla , che ha quindi rubato perchè la usassero i Maquis. ( ) Relazioni sentimentali Riker ha passato la notte con l’eletta Beata nel corso della sua missione su Angel I nel 2364, regalandole un cristallo di meditazione Albeni. Ella era affascinata dalla sua forza e dal suo potere, tratti che non erano abbondanti tra i maschi del suo mondo. Riker ha indossato l’abito tradizionale del pianeta, strappando risatine al consigliere Troi e al tenente Natasha Yar. ( ) I Binari hanno creato una donna olografica chiamata Minuet per distrarre Riker mentre dirottavano l’''Enterprise''-D nel 2364. Riker l’ha trovata reale in modo convincente, ed è rimasto deluso quando il suo programma è andato perso dopo che i Binari hanno lasciato la nave. ( ) La sua immagine è stata usata dagli olosimulatori di Barash per creare una moglie per Riker nel futuro illusorio che egli ha sperimentato nel 2367, permettendo a Riker di rendersi conto dell’inganno. ( ) L’ambasciatrice Lwaxana Troi è entrata nella fase betazoide nel 2365. Quando ha fatto visita all’''Enterprise'', ha posto le proprie mire su diversi membri dell’equipaggio come potenziali compagni, compreso Riker. Ella ha annunciato il loro "matrimonio" sulla plancia dell’''Enterprise'' poco prima di muoversi verso il capitano Picard. ( ) Riker si è romanticamente legato alla colona Bringloide Brenna Odell, ma la loro relazione si è limitata alla breve permanenza di lei a bordo della nave nel 2365. ( ) L’''Enterprise'' ha lavorato per riunire i Gatherers con il pianeta natale acamariano nel 2366. Riker si è fidanzato con una aiutante della sovrana Marouk, Yuta. Yuta era in realtà una Tralesta che era stata geneticamente alterata per trasmettere un microvirus ai membri di un altro clan, i Lornak, che i Tralesta avevano combattuto secoli prima. L’ultimo Lornak, Chorgan, era ora leader dei Gatherers, e Yuta ha tentato di assassinarlo. Data e la Dr. Crusher hanno scoperto poi la vera natura di Yuta, e Riker è stato costretto a ucciderla per impedire la morte di Chorgan. ( ) Riker è tornato da una licenza nel tardo 2366 e ha visto la “figlia" di Data Lal nel Bar di prora. Egli non si è reso conto che fosse una androide, e ha flirtato con lei. Lal immediatamente ha sollevato Riker e gli ha dato un bacio sulle labbra, copiando un comportamento osservato in precedenza. Riker se n’è andato precipitosamente, imbarazzato e confuso. ( ) While held captive in the Malcorian hospital in 2367, a nurse named Lanel approached Riker and offered to help him escape if he made love to her, as it had long been her dream to do so with an alien. Riker tried to maneuver his way out of the situation by claiming there were differences between their cultures, but Lanel was persistent. It is unclear just how far the two went with their relationship, but Lanel eventually helped Riker try to escape. When asked if she would ever see him again, Riker somewhat sarcastically responded he would look her up next time he passed through her star system. ( ) Will romanced Carmen Davila in early 2368 while some of the Enterprise crew helped establish a colony on Melona IV. However, Davila was killed when the Crystalline Entity ravaged that world. Riker wrote a brief letter to Davila's family when Starfleet informed them of her death. Riker believed that her death, and the loss of countless other lives at the hands of the Entity, was reason enough to destroy it rather than attempt communication. ( ) Riker visited Risa later that year, and met a Ktarian female named Etana Jol. Jol was actually working for a Ktarian dissident movement which attempted to take over the Federation in 2368. She was able to get Riker to become addicted to the game they used in the mind control plot, which he then returned to the Enterprise. Fortunately, Data and Wesley Crusher were able to reverse the effects of the game and reveal the Ktarian plot. ( ) When the Enterprise was affected by a Satarran memory weapon in 2368, Riker and Ensign Ro Laren felt an attraction to one another. They spent several nights together before Dr. Crusher discovered a way to restore the memories of the entire crew. ( ) Later in that year, Riker later wanted to say a few words about Ro at the funeral planned when it was believed she and La Forge were dead. Ro was frustrated because she and La Forge were rephased before Riker made his speech. ( ) In 2368, Riker helped the J'naii rescue the crew of one of their shuttlecraft trapped in a pocket of null space. During the planning stages of the mission, he became close to one of their pilots, Soren. The two were attracted to one another, a relationship forbidden by the oppressive government of the J'naii. Their relationship was discovered and Soren arrested. She was given psychological treatment to remove her inclinations to be female. With help from Worf, Riker mounted an illicit rescue mission, but was too late. She refused to go along with him and did not wish to be returned to the way she was before treatment. ( ) Kamala, a Kriosian empathic metamorph, tried to work her charms on Riker in 2368. He was able to resist her, but needed to visit the holodeck after the encounter. ( ) Amanda Rogers came aboard the Enterprise in 2369. She had a somewhat obvious crush on Commander Riker, which he found flattering but did not reciprocate. Q used her interest in him to discern whether or not she had the abilities of the Q, causing several cargo barrels to fall from a ledge onto Riker. Amanda deflected the barrels to Riker's side. Later, after Q had begun to tempt Amanda with her new-found abilities, she abducted Riker and brought him to a romantic fantasy environment. Will still turned down her advances, but Amanda then used her powers to cause him to fall in love with her. Ultimately, Amanda realized that the encounter was devoid of meaning, and sent him back to the Enterprise. ( ) Will dated a new tactical officer, Rebecca Smith, in 2370. They went for a walk in the arboretum and became intimate, but the mood was ruined when Riker rolled into Cyprion cactus and was stuck by several thorns. ( ) Deanna Troi ]] Deanna Troi and Will Riker began an intense and close relationship shortly following his posting to Betazed. They referred to each other as imzadi, a Betazoid word for "beloved". Troi apparently taught Riker how to communicate telepathically, but he seemed to lose the ability by 2364. ( ) Will later remarked that he knew Deanna better than anyone. ( ) One of their favorite and most special locations was Janaran Falls. After Will was transferred to the Potemkin, the two stayed in touch and planned to meet at Risa in 2361, but Will was promoted shortly after the Nervala IV mission and forced to cancel their date. He made his career a priority over their relationship, and gradually, they lost touch and did not see one another until they were both posted to the new USS Enterprise in 2364. ( ) It was difficult to see each other again, and Troi tried to speak to Riker alone during their mission to Farpoint Station. He maintained a distance, and she did not make another attempt. ( ) They eventually decided to keep a professional yet friendly relationship. They stayed close friends and confidantes, often approaching each other either to talk or for support in times of crisis. ( ) As first officer and counselor, they were required to manage crew evaluations every three months. ( ) While under the influence of the polywater intoxication in 2364, Troi attempted to seduce Riker, but Will maintained control and brought her to sickbay. ( ) Will was dismayed to learn of Deanna's betrothal to Wyatt Miller in 2364. Deanna reassured him that he would always be a special part of his life and that she still cared for him greatly. Will was delighted when Deanna remained aboard the Enterprise after Wyatt left to help the Tarellians recover from a plague. ( ) Will and Deanna attended the funeral service for Natasha Yar together after she was killed by Armus in 2364. Riker comforted Deanna during and following the event. ( ) Troi was impregnated by an alien life form in early 2365. Riker had mixed feelings about the pregnancy and resultant child, but was with Deanna for the birth and supported her during the ordeal, especially after the child sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise. ( ) Troi was visibly upset when Riker almost accepted assignment to the Aries in 2365. ( ) When Riker was affected by the predatory plant microbe picked up on Surata IV, Deanna stayed with him through his convalescence. She was present during his treatment and relayed the emotions Will was experiencing to Dr. Pulaski, giving her indication of which memories to activate and which to suppress. ( ) During the negotiations for the Barzan wormhole in 2366, Riker was challenged by the Chrysalian representative, Devinoni Ral, in more ways than one. Ral and Deanna began a romantic relationship, and Ral used this to intimidate Riker. However, the Barzan wormhole was later determined to be worthless and Riker gleefully withdrew the Federation bid in front of Ral, who had just secured rights for the Chrysalians through underhanded means. ( ) Later that year, Troi backed off when Riker made his interest in Yuta known. ( ) She stood by him after he was accused of Dr. Nel Apgar's murder, even when it seemed as if he was guilty. After he was exonerated, she squeezed his hand in affection. ( ) The couple tried to take a romantic holiday on Betazed in 2366, but were interrupted by Lwaxana Troi. A Ferengi DaiMon, Tog, later arrived to kidnap Lwaxana, taking Troi and Riker with her. They later engineered an escape and were rescued by the Enterprise. ( ) The Enterprise became trapped by two-dimensional lifeforms in early 2367. They also suppressed Deanna's telepathic abilities and she found it difficult to deal with her loss. Will tried to help her cope with the trauma, but she resisted. He then called her "aristocratic" and thought she was upset because her empathic powers helped her feel superior to her shipmates. When the Enterprise was freed, her abilities were restored. She apologized to Will, but also made it clear that he was not to call her aristocratic again. ( ) Will and Deanna attended the wedding of Keiko and Miles O'Brien together. ( ) Sometime prior to 2368, Riker and Troi had a romantic encounter following a poker night. Troi was reluctant to continue a relationship at the time and the incident remained isolated. ( ) Both Riker and Troi were affected by the Satarran energy weapon, but Deanna still felt a connection to Will. Her suspicions were confirmed when Riker found a copy of Ode to Psyche given to him by Troi, with the inscription "To Will, all my love, Deanna". ( ) When Riker expressed interest in Soren, he went to see Deanna in order to gain her approval of the relationship. Once again, Deanna assured him that they would always be special to one another, even if they saw other people. ( ) Ambassador Ves Alkar telepathically linked with Deanna in 2369, using her as a receptacle for his "psychic waste". Deanna's behavior was drastically altered and she began to rapidly age due to the stress. She appeared for a crew evaluation meeting with Riker in a seductive outfit, then revealing that she had just slept with a male junior officer. Riker claimed that he felt her lovelife was none of his business, but Troi continued to press the issue, causing Riker to leave. Troi later tried to kiss Riker, then scratched him for no apparent reason. Riker reported this behavior to Dr. Crusher, who uncovered Alkar's plan and broke his link with Troi. Deanna thanked Will for his support, and he promised to love her even when she becomes old and gray. ( ) The discovery of Riker's double on Nervala IV complicated his relationship with Deanna. That Riker had spent eight years pining for Deanna, and was eager to resume their relationship. He tried to have her transferred to the Gandhi, but she refused, not wanting to give up the life she spent so long building on the Enterprise. ( ) Lwaxana Troi felt that Riker was partially the reason Deanna was still unmarried by 2370. While suffering from strain due to repeated telepathic contact with the Cairn, Lwaxana approached Will in Ten Forward and yelled at him, telling him to leave Deanna alone. She later had Deanna apologize for her behavior. ( ) Troi attempted the Bridge Officer's test in 2370. Riker supervised the tests, and did not show any favoritism towards Deanna. After she attempted the engineering qualification several times without much luck, he came to tell her the tests were canceled. However, he also gave her a hint which told her that the test was really about her ability to send a crewmember to his death. ( ) Worf began courting Deanna in 2370, thankful for all of the help she provided in Alexander's care over the prior two years. ( ) Worf was concerned that Riker may have felt betrayed by their relationship, and wanted to discuss the issue with Riker late that year. ( ) Will and Deanna stayed friends into their early years aboard the Enterprise-E. He helped her nurse the outcome of an alcohol binge instigated by Zefram Cochrane while they were trying to convince him to conduct his warp flight in 2063. ( ) However, things changed when they encountered the radiation of Ba'ku in 2375. They began to playfully flirt with one another and ended up taking a bubble bath together. Their rekindled romance continued after the Enterprise left the Briar Patch. ( ) The two were to vacation at Pebble Beach on Earth in 2377. Deanna arrived first; Will was going to meet her a few days later. They later decided to go to Tiburon instead. They invited Reg Barclay to accompany them, wanting to introduce him to a mutual friend, Maril. ( ) Will and Deanna were finally married in 2379, shortly before their transfer to the . Their wedding party in Alaska included Captain Picard as best man, Dr. Crusher as bridesmaid, and Data, La Forge, Worf, and Wesley Crusher as groomsmen. Guinan was also present. Another ceremony, a traditional Betazoid wedding was planned on Betazed shortly following. However, that ceremony was delayed when the Enterprise was diverted to Romulus. ( ) Realtà e linee temporali alternative In 2366, the emerged from a temporal rift. Its disappearance from the year 2344 caused an altered timeline, where the Federation was losing a war against the Klingons. Riker was still the ship's first officer, but he was much more toughened due to the horrors of war. He questioned the plan to send the Enterprise-C back to the past, especially after Captain Rachel Garrett was killed, but Captain Picard allowed Richard Castillo to assume command and return the Enterprise-C to 2344. Riker later worked the tactical station following Tasha Yar's transfer to the Enterprise-C but was killed in a subsequent Klingon attack. ( ) In 2367, Beverly Crusher became trapped in a warp bubble. Her thoughts created a universe where people and objects rapidly began disappearing. Riker was one of the last Enterprise crewmembers to vanish. ( ) Lieutenant Worf encountered a quantum fissure which caused him to begin shifting between quantum realities in 2370. In several universes, Riker was still Enterprise first officer, and planned a surprise birthday party for Worf even though he made it expressly clear he did not want one. In others, he had been promoted to captain. In the final universe in which Worf arrived, Riker was the captain, as Captain Picard was lost in the Borg encounter of 2367. In another reality, the Borg had invaded the Federation and the Enterprise was one of the few ships left. Riker was in command of that ship as well, and was desperate not to return to his universe once all of the Enterprises began spilling into a single universe. After attempting to get the attention of the present-reality Enterprise by firing lightly upon them, the Borg-infested ship was destroyed by Capt. Riker with the alternate Riker onboard to prevent further damage to his ship. The events following Worf's encounter were erased from the timeline once the fissure was sealed. ( ) In an alternate 2364, Riker was left on Farpoint Station when the Enterprise was diverted to investigate a temporal anomaly in the Devron system. In an alternate 2370, Riker became uncomfortable with the growing relationship between Worf and Deanna, but he refused to voice his concern. In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Riker had been promoted to admiral and was assigned to Starbase 247. The USS Enterprise-D, substantially refitted and upgraded, was his flagship. In this timeline, Deanna Troi had died twenty years previously, causing Worf and Will to become estranged, as both blamed the other for preventing a relationship with her. Picard contacted him for help in investigating the anomaly, but Riker refused to allow him passage to the Neutral Zone, thinking Picard had been affected by Irumodic Syndrome and was delusional. Later, Picard convinced his ex-wife, Beverly Picard, to take her medical ship, the , to investigate the anomaly. The Pasteur was attacked and destroyed by Klingon battleships, but the Enterprise arrived to rescue the crew and fight off the Klingons. Immediately, Worf and Riker began to bicker. Picard once again pleaded with Riker to return to the Devron system, but he was then sedated and returned to quarters. Armed with new information gathered from the other two timeframes, Picard woke and went to talk to Riker and the other former Enterprise officers. He convinced them that the anomaly existed, and the Enterprise returned just in time to watch it form. Riker ordered the Enterprise into the anomaly, where it used a static warp shell in concert with the other Enterprises to collapse it. After the anomaly was sealed, the timelines were erased and only Captain Picard retained memory of those events. Picard told his staff of his experiences in the future, in hopes that things such as the conflict between Worf and Riker never happen. ( ) Informazioni miscellanee Il numero seriale della Flotta Stellare di Riker è SC 231-427. ( ) Il suo alloggio sull’ Enterprise-D è sul Ponte 8, stanza 0912. ( ) Dal 2369, Riker è stato decorato cinque volte dalla Flotta Stellare. ( ) Nel periodo tra il 2369 e il 2370 Riker ha sostituito il trombone che aveva regalato a Thomas Riker con un Trombone Tenore King 3B 2103 "Legend". ( ) Riker parla "un po’" di lingua klingon ( ) ed ha una conoscenza elementare della lingua romulana, in particolare delle imprecazioni romulane. ( ) Nel periodo tra il 2364 e il 2365, Riker si è fatto crescere la barba perché era stanco di persone che gli dicevano sempre quanto sembrasse giovane. ( ) Egli pensava anche che la barba fosse una orgogliosa, antica tradizione e un simbolo di forza. Ad ogni modo, non l’ha vista come una ostentazione e non si sarebbe opposto a raderla; egli si è semplicemente abituato ad essa. ( ) Se l’è brevemente rasata nel 2375 dopo aver ripreso la relazione con Deanna Troi. ( ) :Jonathan Frakes si è fatto crescere la barba durante l’interruzione prima della seconda stagione di TNG perché non gli piace radersi. È tornato a recitare prima di raderla. Ai produttori è piaciuto il cambiamento e gli hanno chiesto di tenere la barba, sebbene una ragione scenica non sia stata data fino a cinque anni più tardi. Nella fantasia olografica di Reg Barclay dell’equipaggio dell’''Enterprise'' programmata nel 2366, Riker è un lacchè basso che segue I tre moschettieri: Picard, Data e La Forge. Riker divenne furibondo nello scoprire la sua simulazione olografica, che Troi riteneva Reg avesse fatto bassa di proposito perché l’altezza di Riker poteva intimidire. Riker poi ha cancellato il personaggio. ( ) Q "chiamò" Riker a testimoniare durante il processo tenuto per stabilire se al Q, in seguito conosciuto come Quinn, potesse essere permesso o meno di morire. Il processo si tenne nel 2372 a bordo della USS Voyager, mentre era ancora dispersa nel Quadrante Delta, e Q raccolse Riker da un periodo temporale poco prima del 2371. Riker spiegò l’importanza del ritratto del suo antenato, Thaddius "Iron Boots" Riker, colonnello del 102esimo Reggimento Fanteria New York durante la Guerra civile americana, e allora si rese conto che Quinn stva in piedi vicino a Thaddius, perché aveva salvato Thaddius dalla morte durante la Battaglia di Pine Mountain. Q concluse col dire che se non fosse mai esistito Quinn, Q avrebbe perso almeno una dozzina di vere buone opportunità di insultare Riker per anni. Riker ha fatto poi ritorno alla sua cornice temporale senza alcuna conoscenza di essere stato a bordo della Voyager. ( ) :Non è certo da quale anno Riker provenga; egli indossa uniforme e il comunicatore in stile TNG, eppure sembra riconoscere che Janeway è capitano della ''Voyager, probabilmente per indicare il 2370, che è l’ultimo in cui le mostrine di TNG sono state usate ed è sufficientemente vicino al lancio della Voyager del 2371 per conoscere l’assegnazione di Janeway alla nave.'' Cronologia ;1893 : Arriva nel passato dall'anno 2368 a San Francisco. ;2063 : Arriva nel passato dall'anno 2373. Participa allo storico volo della Phoenix come membro dell'equipaggio di Zefram Cochrane, sebbene la storia non registri questo fino al 2373. ;2335 : Nasce a Valdez, Alaska, sulla Terra. ;2337 : La madre di Will, Betty, muore. ;2350 : A quindici anni Will è abbandonato da suo padre Kyle Riker. ;2357 : Riker si laurea all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. Sette mesi più tardi, è assegnato alla sotto Erik Pressman. ;2357 : Participa a un contro-ammutinamento dopo che lo staff senior della Pegasus si ribella contro Pressman e il suo uso di un dispositivo di occultamento di interfase illegale. È uno dei pochi superstiti dopo la perdita della nave. ;Un'epoca tra il 2357 e il 2361 : Assegnato alla base su Betazed. Incontra Deanna Troi e inizia una importante relazione romantica. ;2361 : Mentre è a bordo della , un incidente al teletrasporto su Nervala IV crea un duplicato di Riker, più tardi conosciuto come Thomas Riker. Riker è promosso a Tenente comandante per il suo eccezionale valore durante l'incidente. ; : Assume la posizione di ufficiale esecutivo sulla . ; : Infine perde contatto con Deanna Troi. Non si vedono fino a tre anni più tardi. ;2364 : Rifiuta il comando della per diventare il primo ufficiale della nuova . ;2365 : Si riconcilia con Kyle Riker dopo che gli viene offerto il grado di capitano della . Più tardi rifiuta quel comando. ;2366 : Riker rifiuta un altro comando, la , prima che la nave venga distrutta a Wolf 359. ;2367 : Riker è temporaneamente promosso a Capitano e brevemente assume il comando della Enterprise-D finchè il Capitano Picard è salvato dai Borg. ;2369 : Il duplicato del teletrasporto di Riker è salvato da Nervala IV. Egli assume il nome di Thomas Riker. ;2370 : Gli eventi che circondano la scomparsa della Pegasus vengono rivelati da Riker quando la nave è trovata nel sistema di Devolin. Riker affronta un problema legale ma rimane assegnato all'Enterprise. ;2371 : L'Enterprise-D viene distrutta. ;2372 : Si trasferisce sulla . ;2375 : Riprende la relazione con Deanna Troi. ;2379 : Sposa Deanna Troi. Assume il comando della . Appendici Apparizioni *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (in tutti gli episodi) * * (VOY Stagione 2) * * * * (ENT Stagione 4) Retroscena *Jonathan Frakes ha rappresentato Riker per la prima volta in , l’apparizione d’esordio del personaggio e l’episodio pilota di Star Trek: The Next Generation. Frakes è stato l’interprete principale come Riker per tutta l’intera durata dei sette anni della serie e in tutte le quattro pellicole spin-off. Ha anche fatto apparizioni crossover in (ha impersonato il duplicato di Riker, Thomas Riker), , e . Riker narra il commentario sul Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive Technical Manual e appare anche nell’originale viaggio dello Star Trek: The Experience: Klingon Encounter al Las Vegas Hilton. *L’ideazione originale di Will Riker ha molto in comune con il personaggio di Willard Decker come è rappresentato per Star Trek: Phase II; infatti, la storia di retroscena della relazione amorosa tra Riker e Troi è piuttosto simile a quella di Decker e Ilia come si è visto in . Durante le prime fasi di produzione di Star Trek: The Next Generation, il nome di Riker era scritto "Ryker." Secondo il Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, la sua descrizione nella convocazione del casting originale era la seguente: :NUMERO UNO (AKA WILLIAM RYKER) – Un Caucasico di 30-35 anni nato in Alaska. È un uomo dall’aspetto piacevole con sex appeal, di altezza media, molto agile e forte, uno psicologo nato. Numero Uno, come è di solito chiamato, è il secondo in comando dell’Enterprise ed ha un rapporto molto forte, solido con il Capitano. *Altri dettagli di background che sono stati alla fine aggiunti alla biografia di pre-produzione del personaggio di Riker richiedono che Riker "non apprezzi pienamente il bisogno della donna di essere necessaria" e che egli è "chiamato in privato William da Picard e Bill dalle 'amiche'" (Deanna si riferisce a lui come "Bill" in e in , sebbene questo diminutivo sia evidentemente fatto cadere in favore di Will). *L’ortografia preferita di “Will” non è chiara: i copioni e le didascalie finite spesso si alternano tra "Wil" e "Will." *Tra gli attori che originariamente hanno fatto l’audizione per il ruolo di William T. Riker c’era Jeffrey Combs che poi sarebbe stato assegnato a non meno di otto diversi ruoli – il primo, comeTiron in , assegnato dallo stesso Frakes, che ha diretto l’episodio - compresi i personaggi maggiori di Shran, Brunt e Weyoun. Anche William O. Campbell (che poi sarebbe stato visto come Thadiun Okona in ) e Vaughn Armstrong (che ha interpretato un numero di parti in varie serie Trek, a cominciare da Korris in e culminando con il ruolo ricorrente di Maxwell Forrest in Star Trek: Enterprise) hanno fatto l’audizione per la parte. * Riker è uno dei tre personaggi ad apparire nei finali di due serie, ( e ) essendo gli altri Deanna Troi e Miles O'Brien. Apocrifi Nel futuro alternativo della serie di libri DS9 Millennium, Riker viene nominato capitano della Enterprise-F dopo che Jean-Luc Picard è promosso ad ammiraglio. Tra il suo equipaggio ci sono Deanna Troi, Geordi La Forge, Tom Paris, e B'Elanna Torres. Comunque, l'Enterprise-F viene perduta con tutti i membri dell'equipaggio durante una battaglia sanguinosa con i Grigari. Questa linea temporale viene infine cancellata. Prima che il secondo nome di Riker fosse stabilito come "Thomas", è stato dato come "Thelonius" – probabilmente richiamando il famoso musicista jazz Thelonius Monk, in modo da rispecchiare l'amore di Riker per questo stile musicale – nel romanzo di Peter David, Imzadi. Collegamento esterno Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William Riker, William T. Riker, William T. Riker, William T. cs:William T. Riker de:William Thomas Riker en:William T. Riker es:William Riker fr:William T. Riker ja:ウィリアム・Ｔ・ライカー nl:William T. Riker pl:William T. Riker sv:William T. Riker